


What are you thinking of

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative universe: Vitriol AU, mentions of other ghost characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: A passing thought that soon became a plan.





	

A scream of terror rang out through the empty main room, following sounds of blast rays being released.

  
  
Green ectoplasm dripped from a ghost as it tried to escape the clutches of the Red Huntress, who was perusing behind. The ghost tried desperately to escape, but none the less, the armored human vaporized the poor soul to pieces.  
It's remaining ectoplasm splattered onto the old carpet, which earned a disapproving grunt from the resident shadow ghost.  
  
"Did you have to destroy it onto the carpet? The stains are going to set in for sure."  
  
Poltergeist walked behind, catching up to the stain and sighing softly.  
  
"Why do you care? You could always cover it up you know."  
Valerie gave a response, holding her ecto gun close and putting on the safety. "You never really cared for this place's appearance anyway."  
  
Poltergeist gave her a stare before a quick shrug. "Well you have a point there."  
  
The ghost's green eyes suddenly turned into a light blue, the red scleras becoming a dark indigo as ice suddenly formed over the stain. Some spikes began to shoot up immediately, glistening slightly from the flicker of light that came from the sides.  
  
"You know, we should really keep an eye out for more ghosts finding this place. It's such a hidden area around the borderline I still don't get why some of them keep finding it."  
  
Poltergeist listened to Valerie's complaints, aware of what she meant.  
  
These ghosts were sent out to try and disturb them and even try to eliminate Poltergeist and the Red Huntress.  
  
The two have made quite a reputation in the Ghost Zone, bringing out nothing but terror and causing crimes all around. Walker has had his eyes on them, yet could never catch the two if he tried hard enough.  
Poltergeist has made ends with some allies and even created deals with powerful ghosts such as Pandora and Nocturne. Red Huntress was the personification of death; she showed no mercy in destroying cores and ending a ghost's afterlife with her weapons. Poltergeist was known as some demon that took the liberty in the horrible events and didn't mind killing some specters as well.  
  
"The more will come, but soon, they'll never even think of trespassing here again."  
  
Valerie looked over at the shadow ghost, hearing his response as he wandered around the main area and near the columns.  
  
"So....what are you thinking?"  
  
A pause, before the ghost looked up with a cold expression.  
  
"How I'm going to take over the world."  
  
Everything went silent.  
No hollow atmosphere, no sullen wind.  
Nothing.  
  
Valerie stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth open with a small gasp. Poltergeist blinked out of his state of mind and shook his head to reassure his statement.  
  
"No no, not the human world. This world, the Ghost Zone. How I'm going to take over the Ghost Zone is what I meant."  
  
The young woman relaxed slightly, but still curious and even slightly doubtful.  
"You want to take over the Ghost Zone? Danny, how exactly are you going to do that?"  
  
"Simple: Connections, reputation, some power, and fear."  
  
"What??"  
  
"You heard me." Poltergeist urged, walking over to where Valerie was, the metal soles under his boots echoed.  
"We already have two out of the four. Hell I think we pretty have have all of it. We just need a little more of it."  
The shadow ghost looked over at one of the broken windows, revealing the outside of the green swirls and purple doors far out into the distance.  
  
"Strike fear into every ghost's core, show them who we're meant to be and even bring some sort of control around here."  
  
Tension began to rise and Valerie took a small step back.  
  
"Woah woah, listen to yourself. You actually want to go through with this?" She asked, her tone high as another echo went through the area.  
"How will this even work out? You and me can't just go around and try to take over this entire place!"  
  
"It won't be just you and me." Poltergeist interfered, a clawed finger lifted to let him speak.  
  
  
"Do you know how many allies and connections we have? It's not just you and me. It's also Nocturne, Pandora, Tucker, Sam, Wulf, Frostbite, hell even Cujo."  
  
He continued, pacing around the center area.  
  
"Frostbite has his people in the Far Frozen, so does Pandora in her domain, and then there's Nocturne's army of sleepwalkers." He counted off others the two of them may know.  
"I still have connections with Princess Dorathea and she has her kingdom."

  
  
Valerie was still silent, yet she was listening, taking in all the information the ghost was giving.

  
  
"...I can try to convince The Fright Knight to join our side."  
  
"Danny, that still can't be enough. I'm not saying it's bad, but how can all of this work?"  
  
Now the shadow ghost trailed off, looking over and taking in the concerned look on Valerie's face.  
A part of him says it'll work, while another part of him screams it's suicide. There was some doubt in her eyes as well, and it seems like he needs to explain a bit further.  
  
"It'll work because we can make it work.  Don't you see what a mess the Ghost Zone is?" Poltergeist asks, motioning over to a window for the two to gaze out. Their reflections were no where near opaque, the red glows from Valerie's suit showing the most.  
  
"We're near the far ends of this place, away from somewhere far more chaotic. Walker does a horrible job at keeping everything in place, and Pariah was a foolish tyrant. They feared him too much and they never listened to Walker because of the fact he was really nothing."  
  
The window showed a flock of some ghost blobs floating far from the abandoned mansion, leaving the border area to another.  
  
"Valerie, we already have a reputation going on, and they think we're terrifying with just the two of us. Imagine with the rest of those I've mentioned. We already have some power as well. I gained some more power after I turned into what I am now and you have new weapons that could incinerate any ectoplasmic organism. We can earn some respect." He turned to face her, a clawed hand on her shoulder, yet giving a gentle grasp.  
  
"We can fix this damn place. The Ghost Zone will be ours for the taking, and Amity Park won't suffer for it. Think about it: we keep everything in check here with our rule, and not only will the ghosts never try to flee again, they'll leave the human world alone."  
  
Soft gray green eyes were now softly lit, staring back at the glowing green eyes before them.  
  
"You and I can't rule them by too much fear to leave, but enough to make them have to stay here. Think about how free Amity would be from dangerous ghosts. How no one will get hurt from them. Your friends, your father, everyone."

 

  
Valerie went silent from the thought of her father. Her father can live better and find better opportunities with ghosts finally out of the way. Her best friend, Star, won't have to walk alone at night thinking some spectral monster will ambush her.  
  
"You really think we could pull this off?"  
The huntress asks softly, this plan, these ideas giving her thoughts to think on later.  
  
Poltergeist nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I know we can. We have all we need at our fingertips."  
  
Valerie slowly relaxed from the soft expression from the shadow ghost, tension finally leaving her system. Just the idea of every ghost fearing and respecting her is already getting her excited. The huntress gave a nod at Poltergeist, who's smile turned into a wicked grin, now knowing her answer. He knew the Red Huntress would cone arond.  
  
She gave the ghost a dark smirk, the red glint appearing near her irises again.

  
  
  
"Then let's take over the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt using with these two.


End file.
